Neighbours
by Grand Imaginator
Summary: After two new neighbours arrive to the cul-de-sac, they change the lives of not just the Eds, but everybody around them. This is gonna be a heck of a ride for the lot of them. EddyxOC, Slight EddxOC, Slight KevinxNazz, Very slight RolfxOC
1. Prologue: All's fair in Ed and war

**Hello, one and all! I'm Grand Imaginator, and I'd like to welcome you to my very first Fanfiction! This one is a story for Ed, Edd n Eddy, but you probably already know that! In it contains some OCs, so I have warned you here. Some are mine, others belong to others. Here are some copyrights to people and shows etc.**

 **Ed, Edd n Eddy and their characters belong to Danny Antonucci**

 **Elise and Daniel belong to Grand Imaginator (Me) [Fanfiction]**

 **Alex belongs to Misjudgment [DeviantArt]**

 **Ezeke belongs to Darkened Sparrow [DeviantArt]**

 **Another thing, the time setting of this chapter is July 27th. I want to spread the time and events as to what happens.**

 **Enough about that. Let's begin!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning in Peach Creek. In the middle of a place known of the cul-de-sac, with the were birds chirping, a soft rustling sound from the leaves moving in the breeze…

"HAPPY PLACE FOR ED, DOUBLE DEE!"

…And Ed screaming in joy with the kids having a great time, as it has been for a while now. You see, the kids have been enjoying themselves for over a year now. Especially with the two new kids Alex and Kevin's cousin, Ezeke.

As we speak, the kids are in the Junkyard, playing 'Paintball Buckfire' How it works is there are about 2-4 teams with as equal a number of players per team as possible. One team is the 'Hunters' and the rest are called 'Spray Prey'. There were 3 teams. Team 1 consisted of Ed, Eddward (Double D), Jimmy and Alex. Team 2 consisted of Rolf, Nazz, Ezeke, Plank and Jonny. And finally, team 3, the hunters, consisted of, funny enough, Eddy, Sarah and Kevin.

"That's nice Ed," Double D replied quietly. "However, you may require to be a little quieter, as the consequences may be getting hit and captured."

"Your wish is my command Captain Dee!" Ed replied with a thumbs up with his dopey trademark smile, a little louder than he should have.

"ED!" The others scolded quietly.

"Yes Mommy?" He replied still at the same volume.

The others just sighed in defeat.

* * *

With the hunters, despite them being friends now for a year, they were getting along surprisingly well.

"Okay guys," Eddy began. "We may have had bigger feuds with each other than anybody else in this cul-de-sac, but if there's one thing I know, Anger like ours combined can obliterate."

"Yes!" Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

"Too right Dorko!" Kevin said not even a second after Sarah.

Kevin and Eddy still called each other "Dork" and "Shovel Chin", but only as friendly nicknames. Also for memories of the past and how they've changed.

"Excellent!" Eddy replied.

They peered up from their temporary hiding spot and looked around. They saw team 1 on their right due to Edd's hat and Eds Unibrow (Monobrow). They saw a little further ahead to their left team 2 due to Ezeke's long hair slightly hanging out. They got back under cover and discussed their plan of attack.

"Here's what I suggest;" Eddy began. "Sarah, Shovel Chin, you head to team 2 and attack them while I move into a sneak attack toward team 1. Since you know more of the team 2 members better than I do, it's best. Same thing for me after team 1."

"Done!" The other two agreed with smirks. They nodded and moved out to attack and claim their victory before time ran out.

Ezeke saw them notice his hair and quickly pulled it back, with a slightly pink face, afraid if they saw him.

"Do you think they saw my hair guys?" Ezeke whispered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know dude, I'm not risking getting hit to check." Nazz whispered back.

"Rolf is reminded well of the story of Great Nano and the…"

"Not now Rolf!" Everyone else scolded quietly. To them, now wasn't the time for another of Rolf's family tales. Even Ezeke didn't have the time.

Footsteps were heard.

"Crud…" Nazz muttered quietly under her breath.

"Plank'll take a look." Jonny volunteered.

Plank stuck his head out to check if the others were there. In front…Nothing. To the right…Nothing. To the left…

"There!" Kevin shouted. Jonny quickly retracted Plank back in shock and alert.

"Not good…" Jonny said.

"Like, no kidding!" Nazz replied, quite annoyed.

"Rolf believes we must move toward another location and no longer squat in the state we are in like Nana's constipation!" Rolf proclaimed. This earned him weird looks all round.

"Still, Rolf's right. We gotta move!" Ezeke quickly finished. They all started to run out to a maze of garbage up ahead. Then it happened.

Nazz and Rolf tripped.

"ROLF!" "NAZZ!" Ezeke and Jonny cried, looking back.

"Do not stand there like chickens staring at a sheepdog in fear!" Rolf said.

"Keep going!" Nazz finished.

They were then hit. Fortunately, everyone was wearing a white shirt and grey shorts for the game. Even Ed.

Ezeke took this as a signal and ran, grabbing Jonny's arm and ran. Unfortunately, the velocity of the sudden tug and run caused Plank to fall loose out of Jonny's grip.

"BUDDY!" Jonny cried in despair.

Plank was then hit.

"Let's go!" Ezeke said, still running. Jonny had to absorb in how much it hurt to see his friends go just like that and keep moving, even if it meant leaving his best friend he had had for years. He then followed Ezeke, just in time to! Sarah and Kevin just stood there looking at the others running with evil grins on their faces.

"3 down…" Sarah started.

"2 to go…" Kevin finished.

* * *

Eddy had just found the others and was chasing them down a straight line. Double D was losing stamina and had to cling onto Ed just to have a chance.

"What do we do?!" Jimmy cried desperately. He to was starting to lose pace and stamina. It was only a matter of time before they were hit.

Then all of a sudden, Alex had an idea. She quickly grabbed Jimmy and jumped onto Ed.

"Hold on!" She ordered. Jimmy and Double D did so. Alex then grabbed Ed's collar and used it like a whip to get him to run. She was using Eddy's wits against him.

"Yah!" She cried, whipping Ed's collar. Ed immediately sprung into action and acted like a horse.

"I'm a bucking buckarooney guys!" Ed bellowed. He then charged ahead at double the speed he was before. Eddy saw this and picked up his pace. Since speed was his main call, he easily matched Ed's speed and kept running, firing while doing so. He was about 10 meters behind them. Ed dodged as many as he could and was doing so quite well. One shot wasn't as lucky for them as Jimmy was hit.

"AH!" Jimmy cried with some pain in his voice. "I'm hit! I'm hit!" And he let go of Ed, out of energy and went tumbling into some trash pile nearby.

"JIMMY!" Double D and Alex cried. This wasn't good for them. They had to move now and make sure they were still safe when time was up.

"We can't stop now!" Double D exclaimed. "We can only hope the others are not suffering the fate that we are."

* * *

They were. Ezeke almost got hit twice and Jonny only just ducked under one. They were currently running toward another pile of trash. A large one at that.

"*pant* How much *pant* longer?..." Jonny was sweating literally all over and was desperate to get some air. Ezeke was not as much but definitely sweating. He was the more athletic of the duo.

"Not much," Ezeke replied. "Just hide in, hide around or climb up this pile of trash and we should be fine."

"That's a *pant* relief!..." Jonny answered back, desperate for rest.

They then saw Sarah and Kevin coming and quickly had to decide. In, around, or up?

"What do you think?" Jonny asked Ezeke. He had always asked Plank for help or to tell him what to do. He rarely could do by himself.

"My recommenda…"

SPLAT!

"AAHHHHHH!" Ezeke was struck right in the back and had been eliminated. He was about to pass out, so he told Jonny;

"Jonny…up…" He then passed out like a soldier dying in a war. Jonny quickly took it like an order and started to climb, using the little energy he had left after running that long distance.

"Get him!" Sarah bellowed/ordered while firing. Kevin thought she was being literal and started to climb up after Jonny, glaring at Sarah beforehand of course. Sarah wasn't to pleased and went red in the face in anger. She then had an idea to put this at her advantage. She quickly went around to the other side and waited for Jonny to come by and blast him.

Jonny had almost reached the top. If he wasn't sweating beforehand, he was definitely now. He was almost at the top when suddenly…

SPLAT!

A shot had hit the pile only a few inches of his giant bald head. All of a sudden, three more appeared on the pile next to his chest. Then a whole bunch were being fired toward him. He started climbing at such a quick pace, it was like he was never there. He heard a voice below which made him climb even faster.

"HOLD STILL YOU BALD HEADED BADGER!"

Meanwhile, on the other side, Sarah was getting quite impatient with the constant waiting. She was getting more irritated by the second. Then she finally snapped. She couldn't wait any longer and dived into the pile to 'swim' up to the top. She was going to obliterate Jonny, and, if she hadn't calmed down enough, Kevin as well.

Jonny was a few metres from the top; safety straight ahead. He then reached another one piece of trash after slowing down. As he grabbed it, he slipped down about a foot, catching him by surprise and then pulled it out. It appeared to be a muffler that could be used in a car. He just stood there staring at it, despite Kevin being right on his tail.

Kevin below him just smirked at his lucky opportunity, pulled out his paintball gun and started firing. He was missing every shot, despite the luck that had continuously happened to him his whole life. Of all moments possible, why now? He then shot again and ended up snapping Jonny out of his thoughts after shooting the muffler out of his hand. Jonny quickly kept climbing the last few yards and finally reached the top of the pile.

"WOOHOO!" Jonny cheered. He had just climbed up a 5 story-equivalent pile of rubbish all by himself.

Even without Plank…

All of a sudden, he felt the pile shaking, like an aftershock. He then saw something shoot up into the air. As it came down again, it appeared to be clarified as a someone. They then landed on the pile, right next to them with their head hung down with their paintball gun right to the side of his head. They then looked up and they looked like they were going to explode in anger. They then spoke…

"…You have no idea how much you've angered me…" Sarah had a dark tone in her voice, and it scared Jonny pure white until all that was left was the remains of a sketch.

"..Now, Shovel Chin and I will slaughter you to bits like your stupid wooden friend…"

Jonny took slight offence to this, but now was not the time to point it out. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his eyeballs in fear.

"Like steam-head said; you're DEAD!" Speak of the devil: Kevin had shown up at the top and pointed his gun directly opposite Sarah's aim. There was nowhere for Jonny to run now. He was going to get blasted, then and there. The other two had their triggers pulled and about to fully pull to blast the 'Head of a thousand gallons', when they heard something that was like an angel to Jonny, yet it sounded quite idiotic.

"TORPEDO AWAY, SONNY JILL!"

* * *

Ed, Double D and Alex were charging through the small piles of trash and were closing in, with Eddy behind them. He was just as mad at his runners as Kevin and Sarah were with theirs.

"How do you keep dodging?!" Eddy shouted in anger. He looked like he was a bomb being heated in lava and about to explode. And that alone is an understatement. Therefore, angrier than the other two.

There was one minute left on the clock, so the hunters had to act fast.

"You're a dead Ed, YOU HEAR ME?!" Kevin then retracted his gun from Jonny and aimed at Ed, hoping to make it easier. The problem was Ed was still running really quickly and made aiming even more of a challenge. Kevin was not pleased. He then saw how Ed was running under control and was going the way the spray prey needed.

Alex was controlling Ed like a horseback rider.

Kevin took aim at Alex, despite how hard it was to aim with the speed they were going at. He then figured out the pattern and managed to get an accurate aim and held the trigger. Waiting… Waiting… He fired.

SPLAT!

"Augh!" He hit Alex with perfect precision and eliminated her, yet there was a slight problem…

She was still hanging on to Ed.

"Eddward…" She said weakly. She had taken quite a blow. "Don't stop Ed…" She started losing grip and almost fell. It took every last bit of strength, muscle and determination for Edd to hold on to both Alex and Ed's shirt collar at the same time. "Keep…charging...into…the pile…" And like that, she loosened her arm out of Edd's grip easily and fell onto the ground, rolling from the momentum.

"ALEXANDRA!" Double D had been devastated by the events around him. But he couldn't just be a coward then and there. He quickly got onto Ed's shoulders and quickly got Ed to move ahead.

"Edward, whatever you do, don't stop until you've fully charged through that trash pile ahead of us." Edd said it simply so Ed could understand. Ed managed to process it through what people could call a brain and charged even faster, if possible.

"I AM EL TORO! OINK!" Ed bellowed so loudly, the ground shook. The tables had turned; the spray prey were now the ones aiming. Sarah noticed this and took aim at them, but not without eliminating their hostage.

SPLAT!

The problem was, Jonny wasn't there. Sarah noticed this after it took too long for it to hit something, let alone the splat sound was to quiet and too far a distance. Sarah was so mad at this point, the top half of her forehead had blown off her skull with melting steam, and screamed so loud, she shook the entire continent and woke up all eliminated people still knocked out. She then saw Jonny sliding down the pile with a smile on his face.

"YE-HAW!" Jonny cried in excitement. Sarah had finally lost it to the maximum. She pulled the paint balls out of the gun, ran downhill after Jonny and started throwing them herself. She was going to kill Jonny and ANYBODY in her way. Jonny then did something that surprised everybody that was paying attention the the bald kid. He jumped extremely high into the air and readied to land. Sarah saw through this and saw that he was aiming to land toward the two Eds running. She aimed at Jonny, shoved the paint into her gun, jumped up after Jonny and fired as much as possible. She was directly above Jonny now, they were both close to the Eds and she had a perfect shot. She aimed at the giant nut for a head and aimed. She then fired. Nothing…

'Wait, what?!' Sarah thought. She fired again. Nothing… She then opened the gun to see the problem.

She was out of ammunition…

Thirty seconds left.

She was red all over her body in anger once again. Infuriated, she threw her gun to the ground and aimed in a straight line toward the others. They were going to suffer so badly…

Meanwhile, Jonny had almost landed on Ed, so he attempted to get their attention.

"Tally-ho!" He called. Edd noticed him and tried to assist.

"Hello Jonny! Try to dive a little closer in front of Ed. We'll try to catch you." Edd called back. Jonny did as told and aimed a few metres Ahead and got ready to land. Ed surprisingly understood the situation at hand and leaped up in the air. He then opened his jaw and grabbed Jonny.

"Hi Jonny!" Ed greeted. Jonny simply smiled back.

"Hiya Ed!" Edd didn't want to interfere the conversation between his friends and tried explaining to Jonny what was happening.

"Jonny, we're going to run into the pile of rubbish up ahead. Would you please remove yourself from Ed's jaws and move to his back?" Edd asked/explained calmly and politely.

"Okey dokey, Double Dee!" Jonny replied. He then climbed out of Ed's teeth and onto his back. This was a moment when Jonny's climbing into trees (and of course getting stuck) was paying off. Once he was on the back, they proceeded. Then all of a sudden…

SPLAT!

They were raining down everywhere. Kevin had started shooting like crazy.

SPLAT!

Kevin wasn't the only one shooting. Eddy was blasting down everything ahead of him. One shot harshly changed the odds altogether and could cause the spray prey to lose. After Jonny dodged a shot, it kept going and something happened that changed every chance left.

SPLAT!

"Ack!" Kevin had hit Edd from the top of the huge pile and knocked him off, leaving the other two as sitting ducks and with looks of horror on their faces.

"DOUBLE DEE!" They cried. Then, in the blink of an eye, Sarah landed on Ed's back.

"Big brother…I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Ed immediately ran even quicker in fear of his little sister at such a point of anger. He was running at maximum speed by now.

"Baby sister angry no good for Ed!" Little did they know, they had almost reached the target. Kevin however, wasn't so pleased.

"I AM GOING TO OBLITERATE YOUR…" He never finished. Ed had hit the pile and was running through at top speed, causing a huge gap. Sarah flew off of Ed and landed in front of said gap. It only took 10 seconds for the lug to make it to the other end. Eddy stopped dead in his tracks, a few metres from the whole the unobrow had caused, right next to Sarah. The pile then started to shake and crumble, and the gap had now been closed shut.

Ten seconds left.

"Crud..." The three said at the same time, though not knowing. The pile began to fall to the ground. Kevin fell down screaming, landing right in front of the other two. All three of them looked up and saw the heap about to land on them. Sarah went wide-eyed in fear. Eddy and Kevin dropped their paintball guns and just stared. The pile then landed on them and they were buried underneath. They had no hope left now.

Game over!

Meanwhile, Ed and Jonny had seen everything. They had won. They cheered in celebration.

"We did it Ed! We won!" Jonny exclaimed in joy. It was all over.

"HAPPY PLACE FOR ED, JONNY!" Ed bellowed once again. They then saw the others coming in from the right, clapping and congratulating the duo.

"Great work guys!" Ezeke cheered. He wasn't really that dusty nor sweaty, much like most of the others, but he and the others had a few points.

"I'm so proud of you dudes!" Nazz ran up and hugged the two. Jonny was blushing and sweating, while Ed was having his trademark smile on his face.

"Oh yeah!" She continued. "That reminds me." She then pulled out Plank. "Here you go Jonny!" She said with a giggle. Jonny went wide-eyed and quickly grabbed his best friend and tightly embraced him.

"BUDDY!" He cried with tears in his eyes. "Don't scare me like that again pal!" He lightly scolded, yet with a smile still on his face. Meanwhile, the hunters came out of the heap of trash. They all looked quite dizzy. Everyone then ran over to them.

"SPEAK TO ME, EDDY MCGEE!" Ed had ran to Eddy and picked him up. He was worried for Eddy as he had been his friend for years. Edd had just joined everybody and saw Ed and Alex with Ed picking up a nauseous Eddy and the others doing the same with the other hunters.

"Good lord Eddy! Say something!"

"What's for breakfast grandma?..." It was obvious that Eddy was not in the best condition, so he, along with the other two of his friends, moved toward the cup-de-sac to give Eddy some rest. The others and their groups followed suite. That was some game they played, huh…

* * *

 **2 days later**

* * *

Meanwhile about 3 kilometres away (1.86 miles if you're from a system that uses miles), a moving van is seen, along with a car behind it. In the front of the car are two adults, who appear to be parents. Behind them are two children.

The girl in the left seat (from front view) looked to approximately twelve years old. She had short ginger/orange hair that was a little over the place in some spots, but was somewhat smooth like. She was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt with a fist in the middle with words below it reading "Bruise Maker" on it, denim shorts that covered two thirds of her thighs and white sneakers with grey soles. She appeared to be about five feet tall.

The boy in the right seat (from front view) looked to be about a young teenager, most likely fourteen. He had messy brown hair, a white v-neck t-shirt with a black imprint of a rhinoceros, much like a decal, brown shorts with a slight line pattern that crossed, though not like checkered pattern, and red joggers with yellow soles. He was also wearing headphones that one would wear at a club, listening to music. It appeared that he liked Electronic Dance Music and tried to listen at the best quality possible. He was about five foot, eleven.

The girl turned to the boy who appeared to be her older brother.

"Hey Danny!" She asked with a smile on her face. No response. Her brother was just looking out the window at what was soon to be his new hometown while listening to his music.

"Bro?" She asked again with a puzzled look on her face. Her brother just turned his head to the front of the vehicle and just had the same semi-frown on his face. He appeared to either be ignoring her, or not hearing her.

"DANIEL!" She yelled at him, using his first name fully. She had an angry look on her face and appeared to have had enough. She then held her left hand in a fist, lifted it, and hit Daniel in the balls. This he noticed, as he squinted in pain, crouching over, despite him having not much room, and glaring at his younger sister. He carefully lowered his headphones and put them on the ground and turned to face his sister again, still angry.

"What the heck Elise?!" He said using his sister's first full name, with anger clearly evident in his voice. "What did I do?!"

"I had to get your attention somehow." She smirked "Your music's quite loud again." Daniel just groaned.

"Now then, Ellie," He began calmly. "What is it?"

"We're almost there!" She exclaimed happily, pointing at the cul-de-sac about a couple hundred metres away. There were the sounds of people moving around, hustling if you would, coming from that direction.

"This'll be good." Daniel said, sinking into his seat.

"Aw, come on Danny!" His sister encouraged. "It won't be that bad. It'll be great!"

Little did EVERYBODY know, new movers and current residents, that this would change all their lives.


	2. Episode 1: Welcome, one and Ed!

**Some would expect a long wait due to things. I'm one of those people. I take priority in this whenever I can, so unless told discontinued, hiatus etc., I won't stop this project. As a correction of the pairings, it's Eddy & Elise, Edd and Alex (slight), Kevin & Nazz (slight), and Rolf & Ezeke (very slight due to me slightly uncomfortable with same sex relationships. I have nothing against it. I'm just not comfortable around it. I can definitely tolerate it though).**

 **The pairings for Alex and Ezeke are canon to their authors, so I went with it. I personally enjoy going with these kinds of things. Sets a good challenge.**

 **On with the script!**

* * *

It had been two days since the game of Paintball Buckfire. Everything was fine from the game, except Eddy, Sarah and Kevin couldn't remember a thing between when they were nauseous to the moment they woke up, due to falling asleep an hour after they left the junkyard. As we speak, the kids are in Kevin's house, thinking about what to do. Ed, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Edd, Alex and Jonny were on the carpet, Eddy, Rolf, Ezeke and Plank were on the long couch, and Kevin was in the recliner.

"Ed sleepy Double Dee…" Ed said while, as he said, rather tired. He was bored as much as everybody else was, which was different seeing as he was usually the one who had the wide imagination.

"Lumpy's right. This is getting us all tired. Heck, even I can't think of anything!" Eddy was just as bored as everyone too. He was usually the one coming up with the scams over a year ago, so he had the widest range of ideas most of the time.

"What about a new hairdo for everyone?" Nazz asked with a smile on her face. Sarah and Jimmy perked up at this, thinking it was a pretty good idea. Everyone else…(except Eddward and Alex)

* * *

"NO!"

"Does Go-Go Nazz Girl not even realise that most young pupils under this shelter do not even have enough coloured strands from our scalps?!" Rolf asked solidly. He did have a point, and Eddy stated just that.

"Rolfy Boy's right Nazz. Most of us here don't even have much hair. On top of that, most of us want our hair as it is. Except for the two kiddies over there." He pointed to Sarah and Jimmy.

"It was just a suggestion dudes…" Nazz said in her own defence. But really, she didn't blame them for their opinion.

"At least you didn't call us 'babies' this time Eddy!" Jimmy stated with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing fluffy..." Eddy replied somewhat blandly. All of a sudden, Ed shot straight up and just stood there wide-eyed, slightly emotionless. Everyone else just stared at him.

"Edward?" Edd asked. "Is something wrong?

"Probably his gravy time again." Eddy said, lightly chuckling at his quick witty joke.

"ED HEARS NOISES!" Ed then exploded. He had a smile on his face. Everyone was confused.

"Whatever do you mean Ed?" Double D asked, confused.

"Does he with a hollow noggin Ed-boy require a turnip soak?" Rolf asked, suggesting a bath. Ed instantly reacted.

Bath no good for Ed, Rolf!" Ed cried, shaking. All of a sudden, Jonny tuned to Plank. Jonny quickly 'listened' and told everybody:

"Plank says he heard something too!" Everyone started thinking what it could be. Gravy delivery? A farming crew? A lottery winner truck? A nail polish free trial? An earthquake? A landslide? A tsunami? Kankers? Monster trucks?

"I believe we should solve this mystery and go outside to check for ourselves." Everyone then stared at Alex with her suggestion. It was the most logical thing they could do.

"Let's do it." Ezeke simply agreed. Then they all went out the door and the middle of the cul-de-sac. Alex, Double D, Ed, Ezeke and Rolf then went ahead to check. Ed immediately looked over the fence of the alleyway to check. After seven seconds, he looked behind him.

"Where's the gravy Double Dee?" All they could do was face palm at a moment like this. After Edd looked back up, he walked toward the fence.

"I should have known…" He then looked over the fence to try and find what and where the noise was coming from. He couldn't seem to find anything. What could it be?

"Let me try." Ezeke then stepped forward and looked over. He risked it and moved his hair from his eyes to check what it was. He then saw a white van up ahead and a black 4WD car behind it. Ezeke's eyes immediately widened as he immediately knew what it was. He turned around to face the others, though forgetting to cover his face!

"Cool…" Ed said, looking at Ezeke's eyes. Ezeke even knew himself that Ed, Double D and Alex could see his eyes. Mostly because they were the most trustworthy of the cul-de-sac, he didn't care.

"Shy-Eyes?" Rolf questioned. He was very concerned for Ezeke. He meant a lot to the Son of a Shepherd. Ezeke then said a single word that indicated the others that their lives were about to change.

"Neighbours…"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?!" Eddy was getting quite impatient. Although the others weren't as much, they were getting impatient as well.

"Perhaps Double-D-Ed-boy has finally grown into a powerful shepherd and is as you Americans say, 'Making out' with young Alex-girl, yes?" Rolf came walking towards the rest of the kids, clearly ahead of the others. He chuckled at his quick joke. This joke sent Eddy, Kevin and even Sarah laughing hysterically.

"Best thing you've ever said Stretch!" Eddy complimented to Rolf while still laughing his guts out of his chest.

"Yeah! Awesome dude!" Kevin added.

"Sarah! Why are YOU laughing of all people?!" Jimmy scolded, emphasising 'you' to the point that Ed could understand it.

"Come on Jimmy! It's at least a little funny…" Sarah defended. They then turned their heads to the entrance to the alley and saw the other three coming back, though they were running and sweating. Fortunately for himself, Ezeke covered his eyes before coming back, feeling unsecured.

"Well Sockhead? What is it?" Eddy asked running toward his brainy friend.

"We're having new residents entering the vicinity from a past location!" Double D said rather quickly.

"English please Double Dee?" Jimmy asked politely. Though he most likely understood Eddward, he wanted to make sure that everyone else did to.

"WE HAVE NEIGHBOURS ARRIVING TO MOVE INTO THE CUL-DE-SAC!" Edd bellowed, something one wouldn't expect from him.

Everyone went berserk. They were running all over the place, either in excitement, fear or, in mostly Edd's case, lack of preparation. Everyone was running around preparing or going mad.

Except Eddy…

He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, with a sort of frown on his face. He was looking around at everyone moving like crazy. He didn't understand what would be so big about new neighbours. What was so special. He had had enough and grabbed Edd as soon as he passed Eddy.

"Alright, Sockhead, spill it!" Eddy forcefully asked. "Why is everyone running like crazy all over the place?"

"Do you not realise that we have new acquaintances arriving momentarily?" Edd asked back.

"What's the big deal though? It's just more people…" Eddy replied simply. Ezeke then walked up to him.

"What about when I first arrived from the mountains with Kevin? Or what about Alex? She had to go through as much as you did with your brother! If not more!" Ezeke shouted at Eddy, clearly offended.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Enjoy your new neighbours." Eddy said with a hinted disgust in his voices when saying 'neighbours'. Ezeke and Edd just stared at him walking off. Ezeke pulled his eyes out of his bangs and looked at the Sockhead with a raised eyebrow.

"Has he always been like this?" Ezeke asked. He knew that Eddy had done this multiple times, but he didn't know about before he came to Peach Creek, which was slightly strange.

"I'm afraid so, my friend…" Edd replied, patted him on the back. It was true that Eddy still, though rarely, acted like this even after 'The Incident'. He just hoped that he had calmed down by the time the new folk arrived.

* * *

Then, surprising everyone, the van and car pulled into the cul-de-sac. The kids quickly moved out of the way, with Double D dragging Ed. The car then pulled up into a house that had been added to the cul-de-sac a few months ago, with the van parking next to the curb in front of the yard. They then saw a boy about as tall as Rolf and a girl exactly the same height as Eddy come out of the back doors.

"This place looks great!" The girl said with a smile similar to both Nazz and Edd, though she had no lip-gloss or large lip lines like most of the girls here. She looked quite positive about a lot of things. The boy took of his slightly large headphones and looked around. It was a blue house with a green yard about the size of Ed's. It had a patio with four brown mahogany chairs and a white table already there, looking almost brand new. The house appeared to be a two-storey. Two windows are seen showing some of both the living room and the kitchen.

"I've gotta admit, this place does look really good." The boy replied with a smile on his face. The car doors fly open as two figures charge into the house. (If this was the show, they would be either seen as black figures running really quickly into the house or the car doors are seen open and the camera immediately moves to the front door, also open.) The boy frowned.

"There they go again." He said. "Charging into the new house, just needing to check." He emphasised 'needing' with the most evident sarcasm in the world.

"Excuse me?" Double D asked while walking up to them. The two turned around to face him.

"Hello. My name is Eddward, but since I have two D's in the Edd part, though I'm mostly known as Double Dee. Welcome to the cul-de-sac!" The latter introduced with a smile. Everyone else came up to introduce themselves.

"I am Ed!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexandra, but just call me Alex.

"Sup dudes. Name's Kevin."

"It's, like, so nice to meet you guys! I'm Nazz."

"Hello. My name is Jimmy"

"I'm Sarah. His sister." She pointed to Ed.

"Hello. I'm Ezeke."

"Great to meet ya's! I'm Jonny. This is my best friend Plank!

Rolf then walked up to them next and did an inspection on the two new citizens of the cul-de-sac. He then marked his approval toward them.

"Very well. Rolf welcomes 'he who is deaf into his instruments' and 'she who has no soul to the American world' to the cul-de-sac." He welcomed, pointing out the boy's headphones and the girl's hair colour.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl replied happily. Not 'over-the-top' go-lucky happy, just an everyday smile with a good attitude. "My name's Elise."

"I'm Daniel." Said boy introduced. "We're siblings." Double D then remembered something.

"There is also another person with us among the neighbourhood, but he wasn't exactly excited for new neighbours." He apologised/explained to the brother and sister.

"It's fine. We're not usually that interested either about neighbours moving in near where we live either." Daniel explained. Elise just shrugged her shoulders. A whistle was then heard. An arm is shown and is pointing toward the van and pointing back with the thumb.

"Looks like I'm unpacking again…" Daniel frowned with a sigh. He then got to the back of the van and grabbed a large green chair with armrests, looking rather comfortable. He turned to Elise and the others. "You're on your own, sis." He said and went toward the house. After he went into the house to help with moving in, Elise turned to the brains of the Eds.

"Do you know where the other guy might be? I want to meet him." Elise asked.

"He walked of earlier toward his house, so he's probably in his backyard or bedroom." Double D replied. "It may take a little while for him to warm up to you though." He added for a quick warning. Elise understood this and nodded.

"Got it. Thanks!" She then ran toward the house.

"Young Nincompoop!" Rolf called out to Elise. She turned back to Rolf.

"Hm?"

"That is Rolf's shelter. Stubborn Ringleader Ed-boy is there." Rolf pointed to one of the houses closest to the end of the cul-de-sac that entered the streets. Elise scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment and lightly blushed.

"Sorry… Thanks Rolf!" She thanked and ran off to meet hopefully a new friend.

* * *

Eddy was in his backyard sitting against the wall of his bedroom. He was still questioning about the new neighbours.

"I don't get it! What's so special about some new neighbours?" He questioned himself. "Hm. Maybe because nothing big happened to me because of it." He then heard some footsteps coming from the side. He shrugged it off and didn't even bother to turn his head. He heard them getting closer, yet he paid the same amount of attention: none. He finally heard sitting next to him. There was a girl's voice that he heard at that moment.

"Hi!" He heard. It sounded…happy…to see him. And yet he had never heard it before. He finally bothered to turn his head and saw where the voice was coming from. It was a girl sitting next to him. She was smiling like Double D. She gave a small toothy smile and she giggled a little. Eddy immediately knew she was new. Therefore;

"You're one of the new guys, aren't you?" He asked with the same frown. The girl nodded.

"Yep!" She replied, still having a smile on her face. "Me, my brother and my parents. We arrived about 5 minutes ago." Eddy held his hand up to get her to stop for a moment.

"Let me guess: Double D told you where I was?" He asked.

"Half right."She replied "Sockhead told me that you weren't there, so I became interested and asked where you were. And," She opened her arms wide. "Here we are!" Eddy was beyond belief. His friend didn't tell her because it would make it equal or so he was looked up to. Edd told this girl where he was because SHE was interested. He was surprised to say the least.

'Hold on.' He thought. 'She called him…'

"And he told you that I call him Sockhead too?" He asked, interested. She shook her head.

"I honestly didn't know you called him that. I thought I came up with the name." She replied. Eddy called it here. She deserved a chance. Maybe? He stood up and the girl followed suite.

"Might as well give ya a chance." Eddy said with a smile on his face. "Eddy." He introduced with his hand out. The girl happily took it and shook it.

"My name's Elise. But since we're friends now, call me Ellie." She introduced herself. They then just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. After about 10 seconds, Eddy broke the eye contact.

"Err… We should head back to the others…" He stuttered, lightly blushing.

"Uh… Yeah." She was doing the same. They then left Eddy's house and back to the middle of the cul-de-sac.

* * *

They were all just standing there. Mainly doing one or two things: Chatting, or waiting for the other two to return.

"I hope Eddy hasn't been too harsh toward Elise." Double D was talking to Alex about the situation, and they were quite worried.

"Yeah. I'm hoping this doesn't cause them to leave…" Alex replied, worried.

"What are you guys worrying about?" Daniel came up to them with a small wooden table, one of the last things to put in from the van. "Ellie can take situations like this pretty well. She'll be fine!" He ensured them. This calmed them down mostly. It wasn't until the next moment that their fears either rose again, or finally disintegrated completely.

"Hey, Double Dee!" A familiar voice called. The others turned around and saw Eddy and Elise walking back to them. They both looked back with smiles on their faces.

"Eddy!" Ed went running up to them and gave them a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome back, little man!" Eddy was both choking and having his circulation cut off at the same time. Elise on the other hand was simply smiling. Eddy was bewildered.

"How are you not choking?!" He asked, surprised. He was turning blue and could barely let out that last sentence.

I've been hugged like this before and other kinds of stuff. Besides: I like hugs!" She smiled, answering Eddy's question. He was even more surprised than before, if possible. Ed then dropped them and Eddy was changing from blue to normal again, gaining back all the oxygen he lost. Double D then walked up to them.

"Eddy, I do hope you didn't act to harshly toward Elise." He asked cautiously. He was still worried, despite the insurance from earlier.

"Are you kidding Sockhead? Ellie's fine!" Eddy said with a smile. Said girl nodded in confirmation. Double D let out a heap of breath from his mouth. He had a weight so heavy on his shoulders that even Ed and an angry Rolf combined probably couldn't lift it. After this, it lifted off with ease.

"Now that that's so, may we please enter your home to check what the inside is like?" Double D asked politely to Daniel. The latter frowned.

"One of the only times I don't do things for someone is when they use manners. You may need to learn that." He said bluntly. Double D just stood there shocked.

"You don't accept, let alone turn down manners?!" He asked, still shocked. Eddy rudely pushed him out of the way.

"Move it Sockhead." He then turned to Daniel. "Are going to look at your house or not?!" Eddy frowned in slight anger. Strangely, Daniel smiled.

"Now THAT is more like it!" He said. "Let's go!" Though it wouldn't be much, they all went inside to look around. An iris-in starts at the left side of the door looking at a side angle and stops on Double D's head as he stops at the door after relieving from the shock.

"Doesn't accept manners…" he said under his breath and walks inside. The iris-in then finishes.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it! Personally, I think they may have been a little out of character, but I tried my best for being horrible at story writing. I also think the friendship between Eddy and Ellie may have been too quick, but I like it. If you want to review, follow or favourite, be my guest. For reviews, if they're good, I might be doing a good job. If they're 'Flames', I can just learn from this and try to improve.**

 **And just so everyone knows: I HATE KEVEDD! Thank you.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Episode 2: Every Ed for himself

**Sorry for not uploading in a while. High school has lots of homework. Especially the one I go to… Also, my cables broke, so I couldn't use my iPad to write, so that is another holdback. Fortunately, just got a new one, so that's a relief.**

 **Nevertheless, I got my first review, and I'd like to say thank you to _The Critic of Fanfiction_ for this. It truly is great.**

 **I can tell that many OC stories don't get much attention, so I'm extremely grateful for the people that have actually decided to take some time to at least check this, so thank you to those people, and yes, the ones in China, Philippines, Brazil and even Sweden. Thank you all!**

 **The date of this takes place the day after the new neighbours arrived, July 30th.**

 **Enough of this intro. Onward with the words to the head!**

* * *

We start the day with Eddy's house from the back in sight. We zoom in to find him asleep in his usual boxers and singlet sleepwear. The snoring evidently represents he doesn't want to be disturbed as he is sleeping calmly. Until a new ginger-haired girl comes sneaking to his doorstep in the backyard. Showing where he lived really payed off for her, huh? As we speak, Ellie is wearing a pink short-sleeved pyjama shirt with a red skull with the imprint 'nightmare generator' and, for some strange reason, dark green tracksuit pants. Though she was barefoot, it was the end of July, so…

Anyway, Ellie quietly opened the back door with a grinning look on her face that one could tell she was trying to hold in a whole bunch of giggles from getting out. She was quite evidently planning something. She then tip-toed to Eddy's bed and was standing over him. She had to cover her mouth almost instantly from remembering full on what she was doing to prevent Eddy from awakening. He seemed the same so she was fine. She then jumped up into the air and armed her elbow to land. She then crashed into Eddy, clearly going to awake him.

"Morning sleepy Ed!" She said to him, bursting into laughter. The next part, she didn't expect.

" **GET OFF** "!

* * *

"Ed, may I ask why you may be removing me and Alex from our beds at this hour? It's 0630 hours in case you haven't realised." Double D and Alex had been dragged out of their beds by Ed and they were now at the latter's house.

"Gravy for Ed!" Ed happily replied with his usual dopey smile. Alex chuckled, while Edd just groaned.

"Edward, you know more about gravy than any of us. Why drag us from our luxury comforts when you probably already know everything to the thickened meat drippings?" He asked again. Ed then stopped at the dining room table in his house and dropped his non-negotiated passengers. He placed Edd and Alex carefully into two chairs and then sat in his own. He held out a box of gravy mix.

"This is a new flavour guys! Try it!" Ed exclaimed with his smile still in tact. The other two just stared at the box, then each other, then the box, then each other. Alex then decided to speak.

"Okay Ed. We'll try it." She said, smiling. Ed far exceeded pleased when he heard this.

"OH GOODY, GOODY!" He said bouncing in his chair about 5 meters high, breaking the ceiling into his sister's room.

"ED!" And dear god, she was not pleased. "I'M TELLING MOM YOU BROKE THE CEILING AGAIN!"

"No time for that, Baby Sister!" Ed said, still smiling. "Gravy time for Double Dee and Pretty Girl!" Sarah was confused at first as to why he wasn't begging her to not tell their mother. Then she recalled hearing gravy in the sentence. She then glared at her older brother.

"Fine! Just don't bother me for another two hours!" She warned, looking down the hole, without Ed being there!

"Will do, Baby Sister!" Ed confirmed, opening her door and closing it again. Sarah just sighed and went back to sleep. Back downstairs, Edd and Alex just got handed their share of the gravy.

"This one is called 'Gran Mexicana'. Enjoy!" Ed concluded. He then ate all of his in one bite, including the bowl. He then spat the bowl back out into the sink like a cannon, though everything was still in one piece and nothing was dented.

"YUMMY!" Ed bellowed. Alex and Edd starred at their dishes. It was an orange colour with slight brown. It was an everyday thick gravy with a couple bubbles, signalling it was still warm. Alex then got her spoon and got some. She put the spoon in her mouth and swallowed it. She then got a red face, but a smile nonetheless.

"Spicy, but great!" She said with a thumbs up. Ed's smile just got, if possible, even bigger. Edd thenstarred at his dish and decided to try it. He then scooped some out and began drawing it towards his mouth. Four inches… Three inches… Two inches… One inch...

" **GET OFF**!" Edd then spilled his spoon over Alex in shock and accidentally fell into the gravy. They were then all shocked as they heard a slam into a wall or ceiling that was just as loud. Edd instantly knew where it was.

"Eddy, what have you done now?" He sighed.

* * *

The three were now walking toward the back of Eddy's house, full of concern. Ed was even sweating.

"Do you think Eddy and Ellie got captured by Aquivoles and sent them away to the planet Emphasia and got sentenced to death by fire-breathing piranhas of the Beige Sea?!" Ed asked with lots of worry. The other two looked at their lug of a friend with raised eyebrows.

"Eddy most likely got an alarm clock on him again, him not being a morning person of course. And what would make you think our new resident would have anything to do with this?" Edd asked Ed. The latter simply pointed to the inside of the house and what they saw was, though slightly expected, quite surprising.

Above a red-with-anger Eddy, who was panting heavily with anger, was a hole in the ceiling with Elise's body sticking out of it, dangling there.

"EDDY!" Edd marched in, furious. Eddy turned his head to the Sockhead with even greater anger. "What do you have to say for yourself for what you've caused?!" The view is now back at Ed and Alex, both looking with their own emotions: Alex worried, and Ed with his trademark dopey smile. Edd is then seen sent flying, right into the door. Eddy stormed up to Edd, grabbing his shirt and dragging him up.

"If someone wrestle slams me awake this early in the morning, what do you expect me to do?!" Eddy spat back at Double D. The latter looked back up at Elise in the ceiling.

"Is this true?" He asked. The body gave a simple thumb up, signalling she did. She then fell from the roof, onto Eddy's bed. She then stared at the other three.

"Hi guys!" She welcomed with a smile. Eddy then glared at her and walked up to her. She frowned, telling he wasn't pleased. "Something wrong?" She asked with actual concern.

"NEVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Eddy screamed into her face, making sure she got the message.

"Got it!" She did, also giving a thumbs up. Eddy groaned.

"Whatever. I'm showering." He then walked off to do exactly that. Though he didn't notice one thing.

Ellie was following him.

* * *

Eddy turned on the taps to the shower, letting himself relax in the heat of it. He was still wearing the same thing as earlier.

"That's better…" He said, smiling dreamily. He was having a great time relaxing, especially after the incident which happened ten minutes ago. He then started hearing something unusual: Whistling. He simply shrugged it off and kept relaxing. He then started to think. 'Nice whistle player Mom and Dad got. It sounds really real.' He then froze. 'Wait. They don't exist. And even if they did, my family couldn't afford it!' He then turned his head very slowly and found something extremely shocking.

"ELLIE?!" Ellie was in the shower with Eddy, only wearing a blue bra and purple panties. She was currently scrubbing her arms, until she heard Eddy. She turned her head and smiled.

"That's my name!" She replied with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing with me in my shower?!" He questioned, quite mad by the looks of things.

"I came to try this out. Besides, this feels quite nice!" She replied with wide arms, referring to the water. "On top of that, we're friends! I don't see the problem." Eddy looked at her still bewildered. He then sighed, seeing as there wasn't a way out of this.

"Fine. Let's just finish up. I have an idea." Eddy then continued to finish showering, with Ellie following suite. 'I sound like Double Dee…' Eddy thought to himself.

* * *

Outside, everyone was up, even Sarah despite her warning to her brother. Sarah and Jimmy were filming another play film with Jonny and Plank co-staring as Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood. Kevin was doing bike tricks in the middle of the Cul-de-sac with Nazz, Rolf and Ezeke watching, while Ezeke was drinking a glass of water at the same time. Eddy was with Ed, Double D and Alex, making another contraption, like the ones the three Eds made for scams when they were outcasts. Ellie was watching the four making a weird looking catapult. Even Eddy was working. He did start helping construction after 'the incident' to show his changes and to experiment as well.

"What are you guys making?" She asked with her head tilted to the side, clearly interested.

"Ellie, say hello to the 'Ed-a-pult horizon breaker'!" Eddy introduced, clearly glad of his work. The catapult seemed to be an old armchair with a log bellow it and a giant rock on the other end. The rest seemed to be household items, yet they stayed sturdy and looked like the actual base of a catapult.

"The title says it all!" Alex added. "This can go quite the distance of launch if done correctly." Though Alex despised the idea of scamming, this was a free ride for everybody, despite Eddy's disappointment, so she was glad to help. Meanwhile, the others started walking over, with Jonny in his regular attire and Kevin on his bike.

"Alright, Dorky. How much?" Kevin challenged with a smirk, clearly wanting a try of this weird contraption.

"Despite my arguments against it; no cost Shovel Chin! The 'Ed-a-pult horizon breaker' is a freebie!" Eddy replied with a smile on his face, which was weird since this was a giveaway. At the word 'freebie', everyone smiled, wanting a go.

"The what?" Everyone turned around to see Daniel walking over with a confused look on his face. "What's this?"

"Wanna try it and find out Danny?" Ellie asked her brother. The latter had to choose carefully here. It did look awesome and he was desperate for that. But his sister had pranked him and others many times before. He was thinking hard about it. He then decided to risk it.

"Okay. Why not?" He said with a smile on his face. He then walked toward the chair, which was near the ground. He was comfortably in the chair and was good to go. "Ready!" Ed then ran up to the top where the boulder was. He then grabbed it, jumped down and stepped back very slowly. He then raised it above his head.

"Let there be flight!" He announced. He then brung the boulder down with his superhuman strength so hard, the catapult almost looked like it would go flying everywhere.

"Ed, halt." Eddy ordered. Ed then walked up to the bottom where it was all spinning. He then grabbed the boulder like it was nothing. Daniel was then seen flying even faster than Eddy's Jawbreaker-Desperate pace tenfold.

"I believe I can FLY!" He bellowed in happiness. He was truly enjoying himself. He then decided to try something. He held his hands out like wings and started turning back toward everyone.

"Here he comes!" Ed said with a smile. Even Eddy, however, knew this wasn't good.

"RUN!" Eddy cried. Everyone did exactly that.

Just as everyone had moved out of the way, Daniel came crashing into the asphalt, then the dirt, then clay and stone. He had eventually gone 30 metres below the ground. Everyone came around in concern to check if he was alright. The boy simply popped his head up and looked around. He was really dusty and had a few bugs and even a seagull on him from the flight.

"Again, please!" Daniel said with a smile. Everyone laughed at this. Though it didn't work out the way it was expected, it still was pretty good. It was then that they heard something that disgusted them all.

A familiar trio of evil cackles.

"Hiya Boys!" Everyone turned their heads and saw the three girls. Everyone except Elise and Daniel looked and were either scared of, or glaring at them.

"Kankers…" Eddy spat with venom in his voice, being one of the glaring people. The two new siblings looked in confusion.

"Who are they?" Elise asked. This got the attention of everyone. Especially the Kankers. The curly haired redhead with her hair covering her eyes walked over to Elise and looked at her solidly, though nobody else could tell.

"I'm Lee, the blonde beaver's May and the bluenette is Marie. We're the Kanker sisters." Lee introduced. "The Eds are our boyfriends, so don't try anything!" She said with a glare that even Ellie could tell she was threatening her.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" Eddy shouted at them. Lee just 'giggled' and turned to the midget Ed.

"Come on little man." She said seducively. "You know you can't resist."

"Stop it!" Everybody turned to Elise, who had had quite enough. Lee turned back to her.

"Listen here, soulless midget; Eddy is mine. You have no chance to be in any way near him whatsoever. You hear me?!" Lee glared at her again. Ellie just stared at the hand in front of her that was pointing at her chest. After about three seconds, she did something that surprised everyone, including Lee. Something no one would even dare to do.

She grabbed Lee's wrist with a tight grip while glaring at her.

Lee wasn't too pleased by this, however.

"Let go of my arm before I use force! I have brute strength!" She ordered in anger. Ellie just smirked.

"And I'M not afraid to use it!" She countered. She then jumped up and slammed Lee into the ground about a third as deep as Daniel did earlier. She then looked at the other two sisters. Lee then brung her right arm from the hole.

"Get her, girls!" She commanded. May was quite unsure about this after what she just saw.

"I'm not sure…" She said unusually quietly. "She looks really strong." Marie just looked at her with an 'are you kidding me?' look with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, May?!" She said, disappointed. "Do I have to do everything around here?" She then ran up to Ellie and got ready to throw a punch. She then threw said punch.

But Ellie caught it.

Ellie then threw a punch, but Marie caught it. They then head butted each other and started throwing and defending punches. None of the two could hit the other no matter what they did. After about two minutes after what seemed like a Family Guy 'Chicken Fight', they were panting like crazy and trying to catch their breaths.

"Not bad, Ginger." Marie lightly praised.

"Thanks." Ellie accepted.

"You know, you aren't that bad a girl, despite what my loudmouth sister said."

"Yeah. She looks like she needs a professional therapist just to not lose it at a breakfast!" The two laughed at Ellie's joke. Marie then stuck her hand out.

"Marie." She introduced with a smile.

"Call me Ellie!" The latter then accepted and shook the hand. After the handshake, they walked back to the group.

"Where have you been?!" Lee stormed up to Marie. All the blue-haired Kanker did was smirk.

"Making an ACTUAL friend." She shot back.

Lee was dumbfounded. How could her annoying sister become friends with this bratty little girl who just moved here, thinking she could steal away her boyfriend. Who is she to do this?!

"Why her of all people?!" Lee asked with venom in her own voice.

"She's actually pretty cool if you give her a chance!"

Lee turned around to see the owner of the voice. And she couldn't believe who it was.

"So why don't you just get out of here already?!" Eddy continued and concluded. Lee looked sceptically at Eddy for a few seconds and started to walk off.

"Come on girls," she called after them. "We'll play with our Eds another day." The other two Kankers then walked after their older sister. Not another word was said for ten seconds.

"Friend with a Kanker I see…" Eddy said to Ellie, breaking the silence. Ellie then turned back to her friend.

"Marie's actually pretty cool. May looks a little shy, but I really hate Lee." She stated simply.

"From what I have seen, May isn't ever really that scared, nor shy." Double D added. "It's most likely because you pushed Lee about 42 feet into the Earth. Nobody has ever been brave enough to do that before. Not even her own sisters." This actually made Ellie feel brave and special, doing something along those lines.

"Yeah! I still can't believe you smashed that hot-headed Kanker into the ground! That was the awesomest thing I've ever seen!" Eddy praised. This made Ellie lightly blush.

"Thanks Eddy…" She said with a smile.

"You have done us well, faraway mortal!" Ed cheered, squeezing Ellie again. She smiled again.

"Now what?" Ezeke asked. Everyone didn't think this far. After about five seconds, Kevin came up with a simple idea.

"Jawbreakers, anyone?" He asked with a smirk. Eddy was instantly running toward the house, dragging Ed, Double D, Alex and Ellie behind him. Yet again, 'Dorky' was desperate, proving so by destroying the door running through it, something only Ed could do.

"Square-noggin Ed boy has yet again has charged towards the sound and scent of the giant round sweets." Rolf concluded.

"Just how big are these Jawbreakers again?" Daniel asked.

"About half Eddy's height." Jimmy answered. This shocked Daniel. How could they fit in ones mouth?! They didn't have these back home, now did they? He decided to forget the logic in this show (or what logic there was anyway?!) and give it a try.

"Wonder what they're like…" He muttered to himself, walking toward Kevin's house. Everyone else then followed suite.

* * *

 **One more thing: Most of my family is getting really sick (ill if you will), so that is also holding back some of this. I also have many other things I do other than this, so I can't always do this. Like I said last chapter in the start though, I do this whenever I can.**

 **To top things off, there is no set plot. It is just multiple random Edventures, like the traditional show. Though there are some things that are set at a specific time, so keep that in mind.**

 **And remember what I said earlier: I suck at story writing. I'm still surprised I've come THIS far.**

 **Come again!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ!

**I really think you guys should understand something: This series is FAR from completion, but it's coming along extremely slowly. Also, when I opened Microsoft Word for my iPad, it kept closing the app, no matter what I tried, so I've lost my schoolwork that I've put here, AND chapter 4 of** ** _Neighbours_** **, of which was almost finished.**

 **Also, I'm running short of ideas for the next 6 'episodes', as I'm trying to do around 10 per season, along with a special at the end of every odd-numbered season (festive or of the like), and what would be a movie length every even-numbered season, of which occur at the end also.**

 **If you look at my profile, it says that another story will be made as a crossover with the Eds. Might as well reveal what it was, and what it now is.**

 **I was going to do a crossover with Boom Beach called** ** _Boom Eds: Edventures of Heroics and Destruction_** **, but I've changed my mind, as I'm not that far into the game.**

 **The new crossover will be still something extremely rare, but easier and fully doable at the moment. It's going to be a crossover with Sunset Overdrive called** ** _OverchargED: Edventures of the Awesomepocalypse_** **.**

 **I'm going to start writing that crossover and do another one or two chapters and then either re-do what I wrote as close as possible, or scratch it and do only 9 for season 1.**

 **One final thing: I'm doing a poll for the first time. It'll state wether you want the OCs in the crossover or not. You can see more details there.**

 **To top things off, this will be here until the next chapter of this is released.**

 **Hasta la vista for now!**


End file.
